


It's Late

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-16
Updated: 2005-06-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Late night musings...





	It's Late

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

** It's Late **

He rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. Two fucking a.m. 

He stretched hugely, hearing as much as feeling the crackle down his spine and smiling at the way it released the tension lurking there. He sent the computer into sleep mode and punched the button to shut off the monitor. The loft was left in almost total darkness except for the light over the sink and the soft orange illumination coming from the bedroom.

He set the alarm, turned off the kitchen light and trudged his way towards his sleeping partner.

Justin had gotten home a couple of hours ago, too exhausted to even shower off the grease and smell of the diner. He'd worked an 8 hour shift, despite Brian's protestations that he didn't need to slave away there at all, anymore. Kinnetik was doing well, _very_ well in fact, and what they were bringing in was certainly enough to support them both in fine style. The truth was, Brian believed it was past time for Justin to get his gorgeous ass back to school, but Justin was resisting it and at 21, he was more than old enough to make up his own mind. 

Brian would never have admitted to anyone how slow his steps had become these days when he'd been working such long hours. He'd never concede that he felt older or that he might actually _be_ older, or that, god forbid, his health wasn't as irrefutably perfect as it had once seemed. 

He'd beaten cancer, but the effects of that critical illness were still hanging stubbornly on, despite his denial of them. _"Quick to exhaust,"_ his doctors had warned him, but they could go fuck themselves- 2 a.m. was nothing for a man like Brian Kinney. Hell, he could, if he wanted, still go out to the baths, get laid at least twice, and be back before the 3 a.m. deadline he and Justin still maintained.

He just didn't _choose_ to.

Climbing the steps to the bed, he spied Justin and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. He stood for a while, just looking. Justin had apparently been in the process of stripping off his clothes when he had fallen, face first, into the bed. From the looks of it, he was probably asleep before his cheek had met the mattress. He was sprawled lengthwise across the thick comforter in nothing more than the tight little t-shirt he'd worn to work when he'd left that afternoon.

It framed his flawless, round ass perfectly. 

Brian felt his cock stir to life and a dozen hot scenarios flashed into his mind instantly. He could wake Justin slowly with a long intense massage that started with his toes and ended at the top of his head, with a healthy pause at his bottom. Or he could just kiss his way down between those two beautiful cheeks and tongue-fuck Justin to wakefulness. Or he could by-pass the foreplay altogether, sheath and lube himself, and be balls deep in Justin's ass by the time the kid woke up.

Brian couldn't help but grin at the endless possibilities.

He began to strip his clothes off slowly, ignoring his sore shoulder muscles and the way his eyelids kept drooping. He didn't need sleep; he needed to fuck Justin until dawn lit the windows and then they could collapse, legitimately, together.

His hand paused at the zipper of his jeans as Justin shifted in his sleep and sighed. Justin's hand roamed out to his side, searching, and Brian knew whose body Justin was looking for. Not finding Brian next to him, he stopped and whimpered softly, making Brian's heart twist in his chest. The poor guy was so tired that even having Brian missing from his side couldn't wake him. 

Another possibility entered Brian's mind: he could just put them both to bed, wrap himself around Justin's tired little form, and go to sleep.

Justin had gone still and Brian managed to get his jeans down to his ankles before the man stirred again, turning his head on the mattress and murmuring somehing Brian didn't catch. 

_Must be dreaming_ , Brian thought to himself. _I'll give him something to dream about._

He looked down at his full cock, which looked eagerly back at him, agreeing to the challenge.

He kicked his jeans away where they joined the pile of Justin's clothes on the floor, and carefully climbed onto the bed, working his way up Justin's body until he was lying on top of him. He wiggled his hips just enough to settle his dick between Justin's ass cheeks and began planting soft kisses on the back of Justin's neck until he felt him begin to shift under him.

"Mmm, Brian," Justin mumbled, "What time is it?"

"A little after two o'clock," Brian answered, enjoying the way being pressed to Justin's body lulled his own into a state of deep relaxation.

Justin reached a hand back carelessly, trusting to chance that he'd find some part of Brian's skin to caress, and was satisfied to curl his finger's into Brian's hair.

"You worked late," Justin's voice was almost a whisper.

"You did, too," Brian told him, kissing his ear.

"Hmm," was the only answer Justin had left. He was already asleep again.

Brian heaved a sigh. Putting his hard-on in a holding pattern, he thought about whether or not he should try again to wake Justin, but the next time he opened his eyes, he was startled to see that almost an hour had passed. He'd fallen asleep and hadn't even known it.

Groaning quietly, he pushed up and off of Justin. Heï¿½d never admit defeat. It had all been Justin's fault. If he hadnï¿½t been so warm and comfortable, if he hadnï¿½t gone to sleep under Brian, they'd have already had a couple of good, hard orgasms by now. Yeah, that was the story he was gonna stick to.

"Come on, Justin" he urged quietly, shifting their bodies around and pulling the comforter out from under them. "Time for bed, Sunshine."

Justin mumbled something unintelligible and allowed Brian to move and manipulate him until they were both buried under the heavy blanket.

"G'night, Brian," Justin sighed, but Brian was already snoring softly.


End file.
